


Magical

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Magic lesson gets hotter then intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

Sidriss had been practicing Magic under Greystagg's guidance for almost a month before she was allowed to be in the room alone. Greystagg had been silently watching the girl as she wandered the room, waiting for the right time to enter the room. After a while, she had chosen to walk in. Sidriss had jumped a little, clearly having not been paying attention. 

Greystagg had smiled, moving closer. She had always known how to make an entrance and, if she was honest, she had found the little jump slightly sweet. Sidriss seemed to be shivering and Greystagg smiled, moving to wrap an arm around the girl, pulling her back a little. She cared greatly for her after all. The girl had stilled even as she murmured something. It appeared she was attempting magic. All she managed, however, was to strip them both. 

"Oh... sorry."

Sidriss had turned in Greystagg's arms, looking up at her and blushing. 

"Never mind."

Greystagg had smiled, moving to stroke a hand through the girl's hair. 

"It could have been worse."


End file.
